


Double the Justice?

by Kato_Jiku



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It I guess?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ken is now a Kosei student, M/M, Multi, Spoilers for Persona 3 and 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_Jiku/pseuds/Kato_Jiku
Summary: Ken Amada goes undercover as a transfer student at Kosei in order to keep tabs on a certain detective prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip me lmao. Here I go, starting new fics instead of finishing my older ones, haha...

**Sunday, June 12 - Late Evening**

From the black tinted window of a luxurious limousine, Ken Amada watches the scenery of Tokyo pass him by as he idly pets Koromaru, who has his head resting on Ken’s lap. The two are currently being transported to their new living arrangement as Ken is to be attending Kosei for the rest of his senior year. Ken was awfully grateful of Mitsuru for listening to his request to transfer to Kosei rather than Shujin. While he agrees the Phantom Thieves have some sort of connection to Shujin Academy, he felt they weren’t the cause of the mental shutdown cases due to how recently they appeared. Instead, he and Naoto Shirogane had more suspicions of a certain high school detective who has been gaining popularity lately. Ken doesn’t know of Naoto’s reason for suspecting Akechi, but something about the teenage detective seemed awfully fake to Ken.

Ken gets startled out of his thoughts when his phone chimes in his pocket, alerting him to a notification. As he goes to take a look, his eyes get drawn toward a strange red and black icon on his phone. That _definitely_ wasn’t there before. He deletes it before it could do anything more.

The apartment Mitsuru had prepared was much larger than Ken expected and was generously furnished, making him gawk at it in surprise as Koromaru explores their new home. He honestly shouldn’t be so surprised. Mitsuru had always been generous when spending money for anyone. He remembers to slip his shoes off at the entrance and revels in the feeling of the hardwood floor underneath his darkly colored socks. He thinks of childishly sliding across the floor, a feat he had rarely done as a child, only to resist the temptation. He was much taller than he had been as a child, and it wouldn’t do if he were to fall and hit his head on his first night in such a nice apartment. Instead, he opts to prepare food for himself and Koromaru before unpacking the rest of his belongings.

A wave of nostalgia overtakes Ken as he opens the second box of his belongings. This box was smaller than the other ones and held a few framed photos as well as other pieces of memorabilia. One such piece was an old MP3 player which had once belonged to the former field leader of SEES. It still functioned properly alongside the silver clip-on earphones it came with, and Ken felt the sudden urge to listen to if for old times’ sake. He loops the lanyard attached to the music player over around his neck and calls for Koromaru as he opens the sliding glass door leading out onto the balcony. As he and his fluffy companion sink into the outdoor couch situated on the balcony, Ken loops the ear pieces over his ears and presses play once the device is switched on.

Of course the first song to play would be the one filled with heart-wrenching lyrics. Ken found it difficult not to think about the past as he let the first of the lyrics wash over him. He thought of that one fateful year that gave him so much yet took so many good people. He hadn't even noticed he’d been voicing the lyrics aloud until Koromaru pressed into his side in a way that comforted the human immensely. He gives Koromaru a pat out of appreciation before switching to another song. Before he could be overtaken by that feeling once more. Looking up into the starless sky, Ken belatedly realizes stargazing in this part of the city was absolutely pointless.

As he removes the earphones to prepare to go back inside, he hears a voice from the balcony to the right of him. “That song you were singing earlier, it was lovely.”

Ken whirls around, but his startled response dies in his throat when his brown eyes meet a soft burgundy. His throat makes a sort of strangled noise before he carefully hoists Koromaru up into his arms and promptly _flees_ from the balcony without turning back. He’d just come face to face with Goro Akechi, and he hadn't even spent a full day in Tokyo yet.

Once he was back inside, Ken locks the sliding door and sets Koromaru down on the floor. The dog seemed to be giving him an inquisitive look, so Ken decides to explain, stepping away from the glass door after drawing the blinds shut.

“Sorry, Koromaru. I was just so startled I couldn't even think. That person just now was Akechi, the person I'm supposed to be investigating. I just didn't think I'd meet him so soon…”

As he idly pets Koromaru, his other hand reaches for the phone in his pocket. After sending a quick text to Mitsuru about the turn of events, Ken decides to start getting ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there are a few things I’m gonna have to address here. I’m really iffy about turning Ken Amada and Goro Akechi into a ship. I honestly don’t really want to ship Ken with anyone because I still think of him as a kid, but if y’all have any ship in mind for Ken or _really_ want to push for Goro/Ken, I’m not opposed to making any of those happen!
> 
> The song referenced here is “Kimi no Kioku” (the ending theme for Persona 3). I always headcanoned Minato to actually listen to the songs from the game on his MP3 player (And yes, in this story, the MP3 player also has P3P songs on there), so that little bit is my headcanon in play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday, June 13 - Morning**

When Ken arises from bed, he checks the notifications on his phone. That weird app got re-installed to his phone… As he deletes it once more, Ken silently hopes it isn't some type of malware that would severely damage his phone. He swipes away at some other, less important notifications before coming to a new text from Mitsuru. She honestly hadn't known Akechi would be living right next door, but she is satisfied at the news since it’d make it easier for Ken to befriend the detective. She also tells him there would be a car waiting for him once he is done getting ready for school. He sincerely hopes it isn't a limo, but, knowing Mitsuru, it's most likely a limo.

Once he's dressed and fed himself and Koromaru, Ken heads out of the apartment and makes it down to the lobby. He does his best not to groan as he sees the black limo from the windows of the lobby. There are times when he hates being right. Well… what's done is done. Ken just hopes this doesn't attract too much attention from his peers. In the case that it does, he’ll ask Kikuno to drive a less extravagant car.

As the car gradually approaches Ken’s new school, the boy begins to dread getting out of it. The limo is already drawing enough attention as it is. Ken decides now would be the right time to ask Kikuno to drive a different car for his morning commute. Kikuno tells him she’ll see what she can do. He sighs and thanks her, getting ready to leave the car once it approaches the front gate of the school.

As Ken predicts, the crowd of school-goers gawks at him as he emerges from the car, but he's thankful it's all they do, and they even part for him when he makes to get through the gate. Once he enters the main school building, he asks another student for directions to the faculty office and practically gets dragged there by the flustered student. He turns to thank them when they reach the office, but they've already fled and was nowhere to be seen in the crowd. Ken frowns at this. He's used to having people make a huge deal out of him back at his old school, but he’d thought maybe moving to a completely different place would make a bit of a difference, but it seems it hadn't. Looks like he’ll never be free from the spotlight after all.

His home room teacher is of the kind and bubbly type, which was a huge step-up from the grouchy old Mr. Ekoda from his previous school. Ken appreciated the man’s seriousness, but he honestly didn’t hold the older man in high regard, especially after hearing how the teacher had treated Fuuka’s brief disappearance during her second year.

The classroom is already set ablaze with gossip about him before he and his teacher even enter, and it makes Ken’s insides turn in knots. He’s never had to do an introduction before as he’d never once moved to nor from Iwatodai before this. What had Mitsuru told him about making speeches? Something about not revealing how nervous you really are and remembering to speak in a loud, clear voice, right? And smile! Don’t forget to smile!

“H-hello. My name is Ken Amada. I’m a transfer student from Gekkoukan High School in Tatsumi Port Island. It’s nice to meet you all.” Ken’s attempt at a smile is wobbly at best, and his voice quavered just as much. _So much for not letting them know how nervous you are, Amada…_ He swears he isn't always like this.

His teacher gently pats his shoulder when it’s over and nudges him toward a seat directly behind… Goro Akechi. Ken honestly wishes to cry. Why does fate seem to hate him so much? He just hadn’t prepared well enough for this…

Classes were easy enough to follow. He’d gotten pretty good at note taking in the past few years (thanks to Mitsuru’s guidance despite how busy she was), and he was also able to answer questions correctly when called upon. The difficult part was keeping his eyes away from the back of Akechi’s head. Even when taking notes in class, the other boy had impeccable posture, and it made Ken slightly jealous. Ken’s posture isn’t _terrible_ , but he knows it’s something he can still improve a bit on.

* * *

  **Lunchtime**

Ken didn’t even get a chance to stand before his desk was surrounded by curious schoolgirls.

“Amada-kun, is it true you rode a limousine to school today? Are you rich?”

Ken almost cringes at the question. “Oh, um… I didn’t ride it by choice. My… guardian—I guess you could call her that—arranged the ride for me due to the subway incidents a couple months ago. She’s not too keen on me riding the subway too often. I’m not rich per se, but my guardian does come from a well-off family.”

“‘Guardian?’ What about your parents?”

Ken flashes a plastic smile. “That’s a bit of a sore subject for me. Sorry.”

The girls take that as their cue to leave as Ken sighs silently, slouching a little into his seat before standing and leaving the classroom to search for someplace he could buy bread (he hadn’t prepared a lunchbox for himself that morning). When he reaches the first floor, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checks it immediately only to huff in annoyance.

“This app again? How many times do I have to uninstall it before it leaves my phone for good?” Ken mutters.

A hand grabs his shoulder just as he hears a voice behind him. “An app, you say? Might I take a look at it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like there is some confusion regarding the end notes in the last chapter. Just to clarify: I am not writing Goro/Ken unless there is a large group of people who really want it to happen. I’m open to suggestions for other pairings with Ken, but I am not too keen on writing a romance plot for Ken. I hope this makes things more clear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday, June 13 - Still Lunchtime**

Poor Ken startles so much he jostles the hand off of his shoulder before he slowly turns around, trying his hardest not to look annoyed with having to deal with unexpected circumstances ever since his arrival in Tokyo. He cradles the phone he almost dropped to his chest, effectively hiding the screen from view.

“Oh, I apologize if I startled you,” the speaker, a tall young man with dark hair—it almost looks too blue to be natural—says with an expression so blank Ken can’t tell what the other is thinking. “I couldn’t help but overhear what you were saying as I was on my way to purchase food. Does this app have a red and black icon of an eye?”

Ken raises an eyebrow. “Yes… but how do you know about this app? Does your phone happen to have it as well?”

“Yes, it does.”

“…Do you happen to know of a method to delete it permanently?”

The other boy shakes his head. “I do not think it can be erased.”

Ken sighs. He’d figured as much. “What is this even used for? Do you know? What’s your name, by the way? I’m Ken Amada, the third year transfer student.”

“My apologies. The thought of introducing myself completely slipped my mind. I am Yusuke Kitagawa, second year. And as for the app’s use… I believe it would be better if we spoke of this with my friends in a less… crowded area.”

The way Yusuke speaks of the app makes Ken all the more convinced it’s something dangerous. “I see… Is it alright if I meet with your friends this evening? I’d like to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.”

Yusuke nods his head. “Of course. Why the evening and not after school, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I need to take my dog out for a walk once I get home,” Ken replies, scratching his cheek. “He gets worried if I’m not home by certain times.”

Yusuke nods in understanding. “In that case, we should exchange contact information. I’ll send you an address whenever you’re ready.”

The two bring out their phones to exchange contact information before pocketing them. Ken just had one final question to ask before they parted ways. “You said you were getting food, right? Could you… show me where I can buy some as well?”

* * *

  **After School**

Once the final bell for school rang, Ken shut his books and slumped down over them. Sitting directly behind Akechi was exhausting. Ken had no idea watching someone else’s perfect posture for hours would make him feel so _tired_. How does Akechi even do it? He can’t be human…

“So, how has your first day been?”

_Speak of the devil…_

He sits up to see Akechi smiling kindly at him, and he returns the smile with a strained one of his own. “I never knew how exhausting transferring schools could be.”

“Well, you did transfer during your last year.”

“I did.” Ken rests his forehead in his arms once more. “I have no one but myself to blame.”

“Why did you transfer schools?”

“I did so on a whim. I’ve never lived outside of Iwatodai, so I wanted to see what Tokyo was like,” Ken says, wishing his face would sink into his books.

“…Is that the only reason you wanted to transfer?”

“No, I had a more important reason. I wanted to show Koromaru the Buchiko statue.”

There’s a pause before he hears a soft thunk. When Ken lifts his head, he’s met with the sight of Akechi with his back turned, head on his desk and shaking with what Ken assumes to be silent laughter.

“I didn’t think it’d be that funny,” Ken says once Akechi has calmed down.

“I apologize. It was so unexpected it caught me off guard. Koromaru is your dog, correct? I think he’d appreciate that statue very much.”

“Right, you _have_ seen Koromaru, haven’t you? I’m sorry for running, by the way. I was just… really startled.”

“I take it you know who I am?” At Ken’s nod, Akechi smiles. “That song really was lovely.”

“Please don’t tell another soul about it…”

“You have my word, Amada-kun.”

* * *

  **Evening**

By the time Ken and Koromaru arrive home from their walk (Ken really did take his fluffy friend to see the Buchiko statue at Shibuya Station Square), storm clouds had already started forming in the sky. He hates walking in the rain, but Ken decides this meeting is more important than staying dry and texts Yusuke. A minute later, his phone chimes with an address to a cafe called Leblanc, and Ken makes sure to feed Koromaru before leaving the apartment.

The train ride from Shibuya to Yongen-jaya is a short one, and Ken finds himself standing with an umbrella in hand in front of the aforementioned cafe with a small level of perplexity. The lights were off in the lower level of the cafe, and the sign on the door clearly read “CLOSED.” Yusuke didn’t give him the wrong address, did he? Before he could contemplate any further, an unfamiliar figure with dark, messy curls for hair makes its way down the back staircase and towards the front door.

The door is opened, and a boy around his height greets him with a smile. “Hey there. You must be the guy Yusuke was talking about. Come on inside. We wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

Ken steps into the dark cafe, leaving his umbrella by the door, and follows the dark-haired boy to the back of the cafe and up the stairs. He’s greeted to the sight of a cozy-looking attic. There were already three other people (Ken recognizes Yusuke but none of the others) and a cat gathered around a square table where a bag of chips and a few snacks were scattered for the occupants to share. Ken stands nervously by the stairs before a blonde girl smiles brightly at him and motions him over to the table.

“Go on and make yourself at home,” the raven-haired boy says. “We’ll talk about what’s at hand in a bit, but first… Have you eaten yet?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday, June 13 - Still Evening**

A plate of steaming curry and a round of introductions later, Ken sits up as Akira begins to ask the first of his questions.

“So… How did you get this app in the first place?” Akira asks. “Did you notice anything strange around you before you received it?”

Ken considers his answer before replying. “It suddenly appeared on my phone when I arrived in Shibuya a day ago. Kikuno, my driver at the time, and I didn’t notice anything strange, though.”

“It’s almost like you then, huh?” Ann asks, nudging Akira.

“It is,” Akira replies. “Have you used the app at all, Amada-san?”

“No. I have tried to delete it, but it keeps reappearing on my phone.” Ken glares down at the icon displayed on his phone.

Akira manages a laugh at that. “Yeah. I tried that, too. It didn’t work.”

“So what exactly is this app used for? Can you tell me?”

The rest of the group (including the cat) exchange glances before Akira takes a deep breath and answers Ken’s question. “You aren’t going to believe me, but this app can take people into another universe. It’s an alternate reality where monsters exist.”

Ken’s eyes widen at the answer he’s given. “So this app can take you to the world of Shadows?”

“Wait, you actually believe me?” Akira’s eyes widen and then narrow at Ken in suspicion. “How do you know about Shadows?”

_ Shit… _

At Ken’s deer-in-headlights expression, Morgana, the cat, jumps up on the table and begins yowling at him. He gives it a confused expression as it continues to yowl. Is the cat trying to yell at him?

It’s then that Ryuji decides to speak up. “Hold on, Morgana. I don’t think Amada can understand you at all.” There’s more yowling, this time directed at Ryuji, and the blond raises his hands in defense. “Hey, you don’t gotta effin’ yell! I’m just sayin’ he looks pretty damn confused at a cat meowing aggressively at him outta nowhere.”

The cat huffs, indignant, but otherwise backs off.

“Wait, if you already know about Shadows, then do you also know about Personas?” Akira asks.

“Yes. I’m a Persona user and, from what I can gather, so are all of you.” Ken’s gaze lingers on Morgana, and the cat actually hisses at him. Great… Someone already isn’t a big fan.

Ann pets at Morgana, effectively distracting him as he starts purring. “You’re a Persona user, but you’ve never been in the Metaverse? How is that possible?”

“There are other alternate realities that have existed years prior,” Ken explains. “I’ve been able to wield a Persona for nearly seven years now.”

“Then that makes you our senpai, doesn’t it?” Ryuji asks, eyes nearly sparkling.

“I guess so? I haven’t used my Persona in a while, so I’m afraid I’m a bit rusty.”

Ann smiles at him. “You should come with us to Mementos to train sometime! I can’t wait to see what your Metaverse outfit is! Probably not anytime soon, though. We’re actually in a bit of a bind because of our student council president.”

Ken blinks at the words “Metaverse outfit,” but chooses to ignore it. “I’d love to take you up on that offer once things on your end calm down. Though, I’m afraid I can’t be seen with you all too often.”

Ryuji’s and Ann’s faces fall at his words. “Why not?” they ask in almost perfect unison.

Ken hesitates for a while before he decides he can trust these people. “I’m actually here to investigate someone while undercover. I’d draw too much attention to myself if I started getting involved with the Phantom Thieves. It’d be best if we kept the fact that we know each other a secret.”

Akira sighs. “So you’ve figured it out.”

“Man, that’s twice in a day,” Ryuji groans, slumping over in his seat.

Ken smiles apologetically before gazing over to Yusuke, who’d been quiet the entire time. “You look like you want to say something, Kitagawa-kun.”

Yusuke contemplates something to himself before standing and taking Ken’s hands in both of his own. “Would you like to model for a few of my paintings?”

“Um… yes?” Ken asks more than states before his hands are released.

“Amada-senpai, nooo!” Ann interjects with a look of horror crossing her features.

Ken blinks, stunned. They were already calling him their senpai. “…Should I have just refused?”

“Yes!” is Ann’s immediate answer.

Ken looks to Yusuke, who looks pleased at how Ken gave him his affirmation to paint him. “Too late now…”

“I have something to ask you,” Akira says before things start to get out of hand again. “Could you tell us more about those other realities you mentioned earlier?”

“I can tell you about the one I’m most familiar with, if that’s alright.” At the various nods he’s given, Ken smiles. “There used to be a hidden hour that existed between one day and the next. We called it the Dark Hour. Every night at midnight, the sky and everything around you would turn a sickly green. Bodies of water would turn a bloody red, and off in the distance, in place of Gekkoukan High School, a giant tower named Tartarus would appear. Normal people can’t function during this time and turn into coffins. Anyone who isn’t a coffin either succumbs to the voices of Shadows or gains the Potential which allows them to summon a Persona. Anyone who falls prey to Shadows become a victim of Apathy Syndrome. I was part of SEES, a team of students who fought to get rid of the Dark Hour and climbed Tartarus to its very peak.”

Akira’s brow creases in thought and worry. “Were these students all the same age as you?”

Ken shakes his head. “They were all second or third years in high school. I was the youngest human member at eleven years old.”

“‘Human’?” Akira parrots, a question in his eyes.

“We also had a dog and a battle-oriented android on our team.”

“You’re shittin’ me,” Ryuji says, eyes wide. “You’re tellin’ me a dog can use a Persona?”

“You have a cat on your team, don’t you?”

At this, Morgana yowls his discontent.

“Morgana isn’t really a cat,” Akira translates. “He says he’s human.”

“Uh-huh. I don’t believe you.” Ken shakes his head as the cat yowls at him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday, June 14 - Early Morning**

Ken stares idly at the ceiling as he contemplates his life choices at 4:37 in the morning. He hadn't been able to sleep at all after his talk with the Phantom Thieves. They told him everything they knew about the Metaverse so far, how it functions based on cognition, how Palaces manifest from twisted desires, and even how to steal hearts. His thoughts linger on the black masked figure the Phantom Thieves mentioned. Ken has a small suspicion he knows who that person is. He only wishes he’s wrong.

Ken rises from bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep with all of the thoughts running through his brain. He changes into his old gym clothes from Gekkoukan and pauses at the entrance of his room before grabbing the mp3 player from atop his bedside table. Just before he opens the front door to his apartment, he hears Koromaru make a questioning sound from his cushioned bed on the sofa.

“I'm going out to exercise for a bit, Koromaru. I couldn't get myself to fall asleep, so I guess I'm starting my day earlier,” Ken explains. “You don't have to come with me. What kind of friend would I be if I forced you awake just because I was the one who couldn't sleep? I promise I won't be out for too long.”

Koromaru barks twice as if to wish him a safe trip and lowers his head back down on his bed. Ken smiles and exits the apartment as quietly as possible. Once he's in the hallway, Ken locks the door and heaves a sigh. He turns for the elevator only to see Akechi, also in workout attire, locking his own door.

The other boy turns to him and smiles brightly, almost too brightly for such an ungodly hour in the morning. “Oh, are you going for a walk as well? Is it alright if I accompany you?”

Ken nods his affirmation, giving Akechi a small smile. “That’d be great, thanks. I don't know my way around very well, so I'd probably get lost if I went off on my own.”

“You’re not taking Koromaru with you?” Akechi asks as they enter the elevator together.

“He’s sleeping. I’m afraid he isn’t as young as he used to be…” Ken replies with a sad smile.

“Ah, I see…” There was an awkward pause until the elevator doors opened to the first floor for the two to step off. “Why are you awake then? You don't normally get up at this time, do you?”

“My thoughts kept me awake all night. I thought since I wasn't going to sleep any time soon, I might as well start my day early.”

Ken knew his answer didn’t completely cover the entire question, considering he didn’t specify what his thoughts were about, but Akechi gave him a sympathetic smile nonetheless. “I can understand that. I’ve had my fair share of sleepless nights as well.”

Ken nods his head and tries to bite back a yawn. Now that he’s outside in the cool morning weather, he feels his exhaustion begin to creep up on him. “I do regret staying up, but I really couldn’t sleep.”

“How about some coffee?” Akechi asks. “I know of a place around here that opens quite early. We can also grab a few breakfast sandwiches while we’re at it. It’ll be my treat.”

Ken couldn’t deny the prospect of free food no matter how much he tried and was led to a rather lively cafe tucked beside a bustling Shibuya street. Ken knew his agreement to go with Akechi was a mistake just from how nearly everyone inside the cafe was borderline ogling them. He swears he also heard a few camera shutters go off. Mitsuru was going to have his head if this blows up on social media. Scratch that.  _ When _ this blows up on social media. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Ken fidgets with the wrapper around his sandwich and tries to ignore all of the eyes that were on them. He briefly wonders how Akechi could thrive in such an environment. If it were Ken, he knows he’d probably go insane.

“I apologize if the setting makes you uncomfortable. Perhaps I should have picked a quieter place to have breakfast.”

Ken shakes his head. “It’s fine. However, I might get an earful from a few people when those pictures get uploaded.”

As if on cue, his phone pings a few times, alerting him to messages from his former teammates. He ignores his phone in favor of savoring what’s left of his sandwich, but his phone pings a few more times before he could even take a bite.

Akechi watches him with an amused smile on his face. “You aren’t going to check that?” the young detective asks.

Ken shakes his head. “It’d be rude of me to check my phone in the presence of someone else.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Akechi says flashing him a disarming smile that still seemed much too fake for Ken’s liking.

He gives a small nod to the detective and answers his phone when it starts to ring in his pocket. “This is Amada speaking.”

“Amada, do you have any idea how much of a scene you are causing at the moment?” Mitsuru says, skipping formalities.

“Y-yes, ma’am. I apologize.”

He could almost hear the woman on the other end of the call shake her head. “Just make sure to be careful. If your hypothesis is correct, we wouldn’t want you to become a target.”

“I understand. Thank you, ma’am.” Ken says into the phone, knowing he should keep his answers short to keep the detective in front of him from gathering any sort of information from his responses.

Akechi tilts his head to the side when the call ends, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. “Was that your guardian you mentioned yesterday? She seems quite intimidating with the way you speak to her.”

_ You have no idea… _ Ken thinks, suppressing a grimace before smiling. “She’s just protective of the people close to her. She’s very kind in that sense despite how tough she may seem. I admire her because of it.”

“She seems like a special woman.”

Ken smiles fondly. “Yeah, she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while! Sorry for taking longer than usual to get this chapter out. Work has been harsh on me |D


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday, June 14 - Lunchtime**

Ken was only halfway through his day at school, and he was already feeling the imminent crash he was going to experience later on in the day. As soon as class is dismissed for lunch, Ken slips on his earphones, turning up the volume as loud as his ears could handle, and sets his head down on his desk. He really didn’t feel like talking to anyone else today. Especially not after reading all the speculations everyone on the internet had about Ken and his relation to Akechi, who was _conveniently_ absent from class today. The most absurd one, Ken thought, was one where someone theorized they were twin brothers. Really? Are people kidding themselves? He barely looks like Akechi, but everyone else in Japan seems to think otherwise. Even the Thieves (they had added him to their non-thievery group chat) and his _former teammates_ thought so. Ken was done. He was completely, utterly done. Somewhere in his mind, Ken just wishes he could crawl his way under a boulder and live the rest of his life as a human hermit crab. At least hermit crabs were happy with their lives. Possibly. They didn’t have to deal with society very much, at least.

A soft nudge to his shoulder drags him out of his daydream of becoming a hermit crab, and he is _not_ having it. Slowly, Ken lifts his head to glare daggers at the person who dragged him back to the disappointment that is reality. That person turns out to be Yusuke, who is holding out a store-bought bento as if it were a peace offering. _Oh…_ Ken’s glare softens, and he turns down the volume of his earphones, removing one from his ear and noticing how the classroom had gone dead silent with tense anticipation. Now that he thought about it, Yusuke never said anything in the group chat when the photos made themselves viral online.

“I would still like to paint you,” Yusuke says in the most deadpan voice that made him seem very _Yusuke_ to Ken, and it makes the third year crack a small smile.

“Thanks,” he says, taking the bento as he could practically hear the entire classroom sigh in relief, but he pauses when he notices Yusuke doesn’t have a bento of his own. “You don’t have one for yourself?”

“I had enough money to buy just one.”

Ken freezes, staring on at the younger boy in mortified silence. “W-why don’t we share, then? Surely, I can’t eat this by myself.”

Yusuke’s blank expression melts into one of gratitude. “Thank you, Senpai.”

* * *

   **After School**

It was a miracle how Ken made it through the rest of his day. His exhaustion nearly made him nod off a few times, but he powered through while taking his notes. He still had Mitsuru’s expectations to uphold, after all. Checking his phone once he’s ready to leave, he sees a few new messages from Akira. Apparently, the Phantom Thieves’ next target was going to be a mafia boss. In the latest message, Akira warns Ken not to linger around the station too long lest he and the Thieves run into each other there. That was something Ken could do, at least. He was planning on heading home early and sleeping, so it all works out.

The moment Ken steps out of Shibuya station, he quickly sets off in the direction of his apartment. He speedwalks down the street, maneuvering his way through the congested crowd until he reaches a less crowded area where he slows down and lets out a sigh. In that moment, he notices a pair of slightly older men walking towards him. They looked normal, but something about their smiles sent alarm bells ringing through his head. Even so, Ken stands his ground when they approach him.

“Hey, there. Are ya lookin’ to get some easy cash, by any chance? Because if you are, we have just the job for ya,” one of them says.

Ah, Ken had just been warned about these people, but even without the warning, Ken would’ve known this was a scam. He puts on his best smile and says, “Oh, no thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to head home.”

The two men step in his way when he tries to leave, and Ken sighs.

“Aww, come on now. Don’t be like that,” the second man says, grabbing Ken tightly by the shoulder. “It really is an easy job. Won’t you do it for us?”

Ken had half a mind to just flip the man to the ground, but before he could follow through with this thought, another hand grabs at the man’s wrist and squeezes until he is let go. The men go slack-jawed, and it makes Ken turn around to see his savior.

Akechi’s smiling face greets him, but his smile is tense with a promise of a few broken bones aimed towards the older men if they don’t back off. “I believe this young man clearly declined your offer. It’d be best if you left him be.”

Without another word, the men scamper off, figurative tails between their legs. Akechi’s smile becomes less murderous once it’s directed at Ken.

“I can’t believe they’d do this in broad daylight like that,” Ken says, appalled.

Akechi offers a nod. “These scamming incidents have been happening a lot more frequently in Shibuya lately.”

Ken slumps forward. “I’ll have to find a different route to walk Koromaru. Not that I had a route in the first place...”

“What if I accompanied you on your walks?” Akechi offers.

Ken shakes his head. “I can’t make you do that. I can only imagine how busy your schedule must be.”

At least Akechi had the decency to look sheepish. “I apologize for being absent at school. I had a few things to take care of because of the fiasco online.”

Ken can feel a pout playing at his lips but does nothing to hide it. “It’s fine,” he almost grumbles.

“I take it you had a rough day? Although, to be fair, we do look similar, don’t we? We might actually be related in some way.”

Ken sighs in silent defeat. “I guess so…” _You win this round, universe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what I’m writing anymore :’D


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday, June 15 - Lunchtime**

The rumors were still going wild at school, but Ken was better equipped to handle them after a good night’s rest. It helped that Akechi was also there to deflect most of those questions in case Ken got annoyed with a particularly persistent classmate. Yusuke visited Ken’s classroom during lunch once again, but it was Ken who brought them lunches this time (He’d promised himself he wouldn’t let Yusuke go a day without lunch. That boy was too skinny). And now they sat together in silence with their containers empty, and Yusuke drawing away at his sketchbook and requesting Ken to move every so often to strike a different pose in his seat.

Akechi looks back at Yusuke, curiously raising a brow. “You’re Madarame’s former pupil, aren’t you? When did you meet Amada-kun?”

Yusuke doesn’t answer, focusing solely on his sketching. Ken smiles apologetically at Akechi without shifting from his pose.

“We met on my first day here. He came up to me suddenly and asked me to be his muse,” Ken smoothly lies as he smiles awkwardly. “He certainly took me by surprise. I didn’t expect to start modeling for someone when I transferred.”

Akechi rubs at his chin as he gazes on at Yusuke. “He does seem a bit eccentric.”

Ken laughs. “I think all artists are in some way, but I don’t see it as a bad thing. I have a friend… hmm, maybe friend isn’t the right word. Senpai? No, I don’t think that’s right either. A brother of sorts… His fiancée is also an artist. She’s probably just as eccentric as Yusuke is.”

“You seem to know a lot of people, Amada-kun. I’m a bit envious.”

Ken gives a minute shake of his head. “They all just lived in my hometown is all. Everyone wanted to look out for me because I was the youngest.”

Ken sees Akechi open his mouth, about to say something, but the bell signaling the end of lunch chimes away, and Akechi clacks it shut. Yusuke, however, hasn’t moved from his sketching position. Ken smiles as he reaches out to nudge Yusuke’s shoulder and tells him the lunch period is over. As Yusuke leaves, Ken isn’t aware of how Akechi is staring between them with a calculatingly cold expression.

* * *

  **After School**

The Phantom Theives’ investigation was still going under way from the way Yusuke had been asking people around school about it. Yusuke didn’t drag him into it, but Ken did text him some details of the events that happened the day before. He seemed outraged that Ken had been approached by these scammers but was relieved to know Ken hadn’t taken the bait. Ken thought it was odd that an almost stranger would be angry for him, but Akechi had done the exact thing the day before. Maybe it was because this was Tokyo, and the people here were somehow kinder? Ken doubted it. Everyone here was so absorbed in their own business, eyes focused downward or on their phones, ignoring other passersby on the streets. No one else existed in their worlds but themselves. It was still good to know there were still kind people in the city like the Phantom Thieves.

Ken blanches as he sits frozen at his seat. The Phantom Thieves. He’d neglected to tell Mitsuru about his meeting with the Phantom Thieves. He should probably get to doing that soon. He will. At some point. Maybe after he buys her a nice gift to try and soften the blow. Yeah, that should do it (nah, he’s definitely screwed). Ken opens his chat log with Mitsuru but stops himself from doing anything else. He is still in school, and Akechi is still seated in front of him. It’d be bad if the other boy turned around. Ah, Ken should really stop jinxing himself. He pockets his phone as subtly as possible as Akechi turns to smile at him.

“Do you have time today? I know it’s raining, but there’s someplace I’d like to visit with you,” the detective says with a smile. “Rest assured, it won’t be as crowded as the last place we visited. I’ve learned my lesson.”

It was hard to say no to a face like that, and so Ken agrees and later finds himself standing in front of Leblanc with about as blank of an expression on his face as he could manage. Does Akechi know Ken had been here already or is this just pure coincidence? Ken sincerely hopes it’s the latter. It’s a good thing he hadn’t met the actual owner of the cafe yet.

They step inside with Akechi opening the door for him, wringing out their umbrellas beforehand and setting them in the umbrella stand in the corner. They both greet the middle-aged man behind the counter, and Ken gets drawn to the painting hanging on the wall near the entrance not too long after. Ken never had a chance to see this painting last time as it was so dark, and something about it drew tears to his eyes.

Everything from the way the woman held the baby to that tender look on her face reminded him of his own mother. He’d had years of therapy to help him cope with the trauma of losing his mother, but all of those feelings of sorrow and regret bubbled right up to the surface and overflowed in the form of tears. Ken couldn’t stop them and was mortified he was showing this side of himself to mere strangers. Both the owner and Akechi were stumped for a few moments before Akechi handed him a handkerchief and ushered him over to a booth before quietly ordering something for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while!! I kept getting distracted from writing, but I spent the better part of last night finishing this up for you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday, June 15 - Evening**

Ken had sobered up considerably from his crying episode by the time their curry was served and merely sniffles as he shovels mouthwatering curry into his mouth. Akechi watches him, concerned.

“Are you alright now?” the other boy asks after finally eating a spoonful of his own curry.

“I’m fine.”

Akechi looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and took another bite of curry. They sat like that, letting the awkward silence stretch for as long as possible. Ken wasn’t going to be the one to break it. He was enjoying the silence and watching Akechi flounder about for something to say out of the corner of his eye..

Akechi finally settled with saying, “The painting.”

“Hm?” Ken lifts his head, secretly enjoying every second of Akechi’s discomfort. “What about the painting?”

“Something about it upset you.” Akechi answered. “I’d like to know why.”

The bell above the door chimes just before Ken says, “Sorry, your friendship stat isn’t high enough to unlock my tragic backstory.”

The new arrival snorts at Ken’s deadpan reply while Akechi gives him a confused “E-excuse me?”

Ken merely shrugs, going back to eating. If there was a smile curling slightly at the corner of his lips, it was just Akechi’s imagination.

“Akechi, what brings you here? And you brought a friend,” the new arrival says in a voice Ken recognizes as he approaches the table. Akira peers down at Ken, doing a masterful job at pretending not to know him. “Wait, aren’t you that guy from the photos…?”

“Hey, what did I say about disturbing the customers?” the man behind the counter scolds, but it held no real bite to it.

“Ah, no worries,” Akechi states, his plastic smile of a mask slipping onto his face. “We’re well acquainted with each other.”

The owner nods with a gruff grunt but still shoots Akira a warning look before resuming his duties behind the counter. Akira merely waves him off with a laid-back smile and slides himself into the booth beside Ken. Morgana pokes his head out of the bag Akira sets down. Ken blinks. That cat never leaves his side, does he?

“So what was that about a tragic backstory?” Akira queries, looking to Ken with genuine curiosity. “Oh, I’m Kurusu, by the way.” Akira extends his hand, and Ken accepts it with a firm shake. “Akira Kurusu. I live here.”

“I’m Ken Amada. And that was nothing.”

Akechi, the traitor that he is, decides to butt in. “He began crying the moment he stepped into the cafe.”

Ken glares daggers straight into Akechi’s soul while Akira asks with genuine concern on his face, “Is that true?”

“…Yes,” Ken reluctantly confirms, shoving the remainder of his curry into his mouth.

“I believe it was the painting over by the register that triggered it,” Akechi resumes, not sparing Ken any dignity in the slightest. Ken realizes, quite belatedly, Akechi could be ruthless if he wanted to be.

“Oh, the painting.” Akira glances back at it and looks back to Ken. “It was painted by the late mother of a friend. He goes to Kosei, so maybe you know him.”

“Oh…” Ken couldn’t think of anything else to say. So then… Yusuke was like him. It only made him want to care for the boy more. He knows what it’s like to lose a mother.

“So, what did you feel when you saw the painting?” Akira asks.

Ken feels cornered with four pairs of eyes staring him down so intensely. They’re not letting him avoid this question, are they? “I was reminded of my mom. I miss her a lot,” he says after a few moments of hesitation.

“I see,” Akira says with a sagely nod. “She isn’t around anymore, is she?”

“She isn’t,” Ken confirms, fidgeting with the spoon on his plate. He could feel Akechi’s intense gaze on him, but attempts to ignore it. “I was nine when she passed.”

Morgana chooses that moment to hop out of the bag and onto the table where he headbutts Ken’s hand, demanding to be pet. Ken makes a confused noise as he begins to pet the suddenly friendly cat. Didn’t he get hissed at a couple nights ago? It was all so confusing.

Akira smiles. “It looks like he noticed how sad you are. His name’s Morgana.”

Ken strokes gently at the cat, afraid of literally rubbing him the wrong way. “Hey there, Morgana.” He smiles as the cat meows cutely and leans into his touch. “My dog almost does the same thing. If he notices I’m too quiet, he’ll sit on me and demand to be pet. There’s no escape from Koromaru’s love and affection.”

“Pets are wonderful in that sense, aren’t they?” Akira asks, joining in on the petting.

Ken nods, choosing to stay silent as he scratches Morgana behind the ears. ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

By the time even Akechi began to pet the cat, Ken got the impression that Morgana looked a little annoyed with all the petting. He remembers how the cat was so averse to being called as such and smiles. Morgana is a pretty cool cat… even if he demands he really isn’t one. And so the three boys spend the rest of the rainy evening petting a begrudging cat until he decides he’s had enough and slinks his way upstairs as the boys are left to converse amongst themselves until closing time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday, June 24 - Morning**

Ken woke up to a stream of messages wishing him a happy birthday, and it was enough to make him smile fondly for the rest of his morning. He even received a message from Mitsuru telling him to get home as soon as school ended for the day. She had no doubt got all of their former teammates to make time for his birthday so they could come visit. He was getting a little old for birthday parties, but he knew turning eighteen was a huge deal for some people. He just hopes Mitsuru didn’t think to buy him a motorcycle. It wouldn’t surprise him if she actually did end up buying him a motorcycle for his birthday, but he shudders and hopes Yukari is enough to knock some sense into her.

Still, the messages were nice. Even the non-thievery group chat was filled with well wishes for his birthday. Makoto Niijima, the newest member of the team, had also joined the rest in wishing him a happy birthday. They’ve never met in person, but, from what he’d gathered from Akira through his texts, she seemed like some sort of weird hybrid between Mitsuru and Akihiko. The pairing itself isn’t strange (though Yukari definitely wouldn’t approve), but seeing both of his former teammates’ traits as part of a completely unrelated person was a concept Ken had a bit of difficulty grasping. She has more similarities with Mitsuru, and it almost makes Ken terrified to meet her. One Mitsuru is enough to live with; two Mitsurus would most definitely push the limits of his mental wellbeing. He’ll give her a chance, though. Akira had said she wasn’t so bad once you got to know her.

Ken feels a nudge at his leg, and he smiles as he crouches down to pet Koromaru. “Are you wishing me a happy birthday, too?”

Koromaru barks and pants happily at him. This has Ken grinning from ear to ear, and he gives Koromaru a brief hug before standing and getting both of their breakfasts ready. It was going to be an eventful day, after all.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

It was a relief to Ken that seemingly no one had the slightest idea it was his birthday. The less publicity he had, the better, honestly. But everything changed when ~~the Fire Nation attacked~~ Yusuke approached him during lunch period, holding what looked like a wrapped canvas between delicate fingers.

He holds the item out to Ken, offering a small smile. “Happy birthday, Amada-senpai,” he says, and suddenly everyone in the classroom had their head turned towards Ken.

Ken ducks his head, taking the wrapped canvas into his hands. “Thank you, Kitagawa-kun.”

And then, Ken’s desk is surrounded by his classmates. They all spoke over each other, some wishing him a happy birthday while others loudly wondered why they hadn’t known about his birthday until now.

 _This is exactly why,_ Ken thinks with a wry smile as he thanks everyone for the well-wishes, patiently waiting for the excitement to die down… if it ever does.

Once enough people decided they were bored enough to go back to whatever they were doing, Ken finally finds the room to reach for his bag. Inside it were three neatly-packed bento he was able to prepare the night before. He hands one to Yusuke before holding one out to Akechi, who stares at it as if it was going to chomp his face off.

“You… made one for me?” Akechi asks, still not reaching out to take the bento.

“I did,” Ken replies. “Please accept it before my arm gets tired.”

Akechi does as he’s told, but the bento stays neatly wrapped. “Why did you make me one?”

Ken levels him with an even gaze. “Because someone I knew would’ve thrown a fit if he found out someone ate exactly one apple for lunch every day.”

“Ah.” The young detective drops his stare but looks back up after realizing something. “That usage of the past tense implies something doesn’t it?”

Ken isn’t in the mood to talk about that subject. “Just be quiet and eat your bento.”

“R-right.”

Akechi finally opens the bento and stares at its contents with hesitancy, chopsticks in hand.

“I didn’t poison it, if that’s what you’re thinking. Besides, it’d be an insult to the food,” Ken says, taking a bite of tamagoyaki. _Aragaki-san wouldn’t stand for it_ , he doesn’t add.

That finally gets Akechi to start eating. “It's delicious,” he says after a few bites. “I’m curious now. Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“I taught myself,” Ken says shortly. “The same person who would’ve thrown a fit over someone eating just one apple for lunch would’ve kicked my ass for not eating properly cooked meals.”

Akechi chokes on his food after hearing Ken’s choice of words while Yusuke calmly chews on his food, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“That sounds… violent,” Akechi says once he's overcome his choking spasms.

Ken shrugs. “It was his way of showing he cared. He looked and acted like a delinquent, but he was a good person.”

“What happened to him?” Akechi asks after a long moment.

Ken doesn’t give him an answer and lets Akechi stew in the awkward silence that ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part one of Ken's birthday even though it's several months too late. There's also a small tribute to Shinjiro that I'm also late for (I'm sorry...). I'll do a proper one when the date in the story comes up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Friday, June 24 - After School**

As Ken makes his way to the school gates, he hears people whispering in hushed tones the closer and closer he gets. He isn’t close enough to hear what everyone is saying, but he feels a sinking suspicion in his stomach. His suspicions are mostly confirmed when he sees Akihiko wearing a dress shirt and black slacks with Koromaru sitting by his feet, tail wagging and smiling his happy-dog-smile for all the world to see.

When Koromaru catches sight of Ken, the dog quickly stands and tugs the leash out of Akihiko’s hand and makes a beeline straight for Ken as the boy braces himself for impact. He falls backward anyway, but Koromaru makes up for it by licking his face a few times.

“It's good to see you too, Koromaru,” Ken says as a slightly exasperated Akihiko walks up to them and takes the leash up off the ground. “I’m guessing you’re here to take me home, Sanada-san?”

Akihiko helps Ken up to his feet before answering. “Yeah, Koromaru was getting a little restless from waiting, so I decided to take him out for a walk and pick you up while we were at it.”

“Do you know this person, Amada-kun?” a familiar voice asks from behind Ken.

He turns to see Akechi, staring at the silver-haired man with a question in his eyes.

“Akihiko Sanada,” the man says, offering Akechi his hand for a handshake. He gives the boy’s hand a firm shake before releasing it. “I’ve known Ken since he was a small kid.”

“I wasn’t that small…” Ken mutters.

Akihiko laughs and pats Ken on the back. “Right, you were just as capable as the rest of us.” He turns his eyes to Akechi. “You’re that Akechi guy, right? I’ve seen you on the news a few times.”

Akechi plasters on his TV smile with little effort. “Yes, that is me.”

“Are you free this afternoon?”

Ken turns wide eyes to Akihiko, resisting the urge to frantically shake his head.  _ What is Sanada-san thinking? _

“As a matter of fact, I am. Why do you ask?”

“I’m inviting you to join us for Ken’s birthday,” Akihiko says.

_ What. _

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly impose,” Akechi starts.

“You aren’t. Ken isn’t very good at making friends his own age-”

“I did just fine in middle school,” Ken interrupts, feeling his childish annoyance rear its head.

Akihiko gives him a look, but doesn’t push further. “Anyway, it can’t be much fun for him with us old people around.”

“You guys aren’t that old, Sanada-san,” Ken argues as he sees Yusuke approach the group of three and a dog, ignoring the crowd around him with an amazing amount of obliviousness.

“Amada-senpai, you haven’t left for today yet?” he asks before his eyes are immediately drawn toward the fluffy dog patiently sitting by Ken’s feet. “Hm? Ah, what an astonishing fur coat and warm, red eyes! This must be Koromaru-san, correct?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ken says, grateful for the interruption as Yusuke kneels down, holding out a hand for the albino shiba. Koromaru sniffs it before placing his right paw in the boy’s hand. An eruption of soft coos are heard from the various students gathered around them.

“He seems to be quite intelligent as well,” Yusuke continues. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Koromaru-san. I am Yusuke Kitagawa.”

Ken doesn’t know what it is about the interaction that made him want to laugh. Maybe it’s the striking resemblance to the way Aigis usually spoke to the dog. In any case, Ken not-so-discreetly covers his mouth, turning his face away and trying to hide his silent tremors.

“Do you think he would allow me to capture his beauty in a painting?” When Ken looks back, Yusuke is looking up at him as his hand idly pets Koromaru’s soft fur.

“M-maybe,” Ken replies, trying his hardest not to laugh right in Yusuke’s face. “He’ll probably be okay with it as long as you aren’t too overbearing about it.”

As if to confirm Ken’s words, Koromaru barks once and wags his tail.

“Incredible,” Akechi comments. “It seems he can understand exactly what we’re saying.”

“He’s one smart dog, alright,” Akihiko says, his voice catching Yusuke’s attention as he stands up once more.

“Ah, I apologize. My eyes were so drawn to Koromaru-san’s fur that I forgot to introduce myself to you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Akihiko says, waving off Yusuke’s apology. “I’m Akihiko Sanada. I heard a bit about you from Ken. You’re an artist, right?”

“Indeed I am,” Yusuke replies as he shakes Akihiko’s hand. “May I ask what your profession is, Sanada-san?”

“I work as a detective back in Iwatodai. I’m off duty for today, though.”

If Yusuke’s demeanor stiffened in any way at the reveal, Akihiko doesn’t notice as he convinces both Akechi and Yusuke to join the small gathering for Ken’s birthday celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh... I _was_ going to make this chapter about Ken’s birthday celebration with the rest of SEES, but then I got... sidetracked. Because. Goro and Yusuke. Need more love. And I couldn’t resist.
> 
> Also I really appreciate all the Kudos this story has gotten, and I hope y’all will continue to support it as the story moves on!


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday, June 24 - After School**

Ken opens the door to his apartment and laughs as a stream of confetti lands in his hair, the rest falling to his shoulders and the ground. He hears a chorus of “Happy birthday, Ken!” and that’s all the warning he gets before he’s smothered in hugs. After the group hug (which also included Koromaru and the two bewildered teens who got roped into all of this), Junpei grabs Ken in a friendly headlock and musses up his hair, knocking the rest of the confetti to the floor.

Junpei lets out a jovial laugh before letting go of the boy. “There’s our birthday boy! We missed ya, man!”

Ken can’t stop smiling from ear to ear as he and the rest of the new arrivals step out of their shoes. “I missed all of you, too.”

“Are any of you guys hungry?” Fuuka asks. “The food Mitsuru-san had catered to us arrived just a while ago.”

Mitsuru smiles softly, closing her eyes. “Feel free to dig in. I had our chefs prepare the very best just for this occasion.”

“Aaand we’ll have the birthday cake ready afterwards and have Ken open all his presents!” Yukari sing-songs before sauntering over to Ken to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry. I made sure Mitsuru didn’t get you a motorcycle.”

Ken lets out a relieved sigh as he whispers, “Oh, thank God. Thank you, Yukari-san.”

Yukari gives him a wink before joining the others crowded around the dining table which was covered in a large assortment of different foods arranged so elegantly that the Wilton buffet couldn’t possibly compare. Ken looks to his side and sees Akechi left standing beside him and looking far too out of his element.

“Are you okay?” Ken asks, a little concerned.

Akechi turns to him, giving him a look of bewilderment. “How do you know Yukari Takeba-san?”

Ken blinks, so sure Akechi was going to ask about Mitsuru, not Yukari. “She lived in the same town I grew up in, just like everyone else here.” As Akechi stays silent, Ken decides to ask, “What? Are you a fan?”

It takes a minute, but Akechi eventually nods at his question, looking back to the table where Yukari is picking out her food. _Huh. So he’s a fan of Featherman, apparently._ Ken’s demeanor toward Akechi softens a little bit.

“You know, she wouldn’t mind if you ask her for an autograph,” Ken says.

He receives another nod in lieu of a verbal response, and Ken could only resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“C’mon.” Ken drags Akechi to the table where Yukari is and not-so-gently nudges him in her direction despite the other boy’s protests. “You go get your autograph. I’m getting my food.”

He leaves Akechi to fend for himself as he picks up a plate and piles food on top of it, not feeling any guilt in the slightest.

* * *

  **Evening**

“Damn, who knew Aigis would be so good at video games?” Junpei says, letting out a loud sigh after losing a few rounds of a fighting game to the aforementioned android.

“It is easier for her to pull off those precise combos, Junpei-kun,” Fuuka asks.

“Yeah, I know. I'm just bummed I didn't win a single round against her.” Junpei shakes his head.

“Would anyone else like to challenge each other in this fighting game?” Aigis asks, holding up the two controllers after Junpei handed his to her.

Akechi steps up to the couch and takes one controller into his gloved hands. “I’ll give it a try.”

“Ooh, in that case, why don’t you go, Ken?” Junpei asks, childish grin stretching across his face. “It’ll be like a brotherly showdown!”

Ken reflexively slams one of the couch cushions into Junpei’s face as Aigis gives him the other controller. “For the last time, Junpei-san. We aren’t brothers.”

“You can’t deny it’s a possibility, though,” Fuuka pipes up in her small voice. “You never found out who your father was, right?”

Ken’s cursor pauses in its movement on the character selection screen. “No,” he says finally. “I don’t wish to find out either.” He wants to say more, but Akechi is sitting right next to him, so he opts to choose his character instead.

The match was a close one, taking three rounds to decide the winner, but it was Ken who emerged victorious with the help of a finishing combo that decimated what was left of Akechi’s health meter. Akechi merely stares down in disdain at his controller as Junpei whoops and hollers upon Ken’s victory.

“That was the combo I taught you, wasn’t it?” Junpei asks with a smug look crossing his face. “You might even surpass me someday, Ken.”

Ken shoots Junpei with the most deadpan expression he could manage. “I’m pretty certain I’ve already surpassed you, Junpei-san.”

Junpei only laughs. “I still have seniority over you when it comes to video games, you know.” He not-so-quietly stage-whispers to Akechi, “Did you know this guy only started playing video games when he was in middle school?”

“I was occupied by other things before then, and you know that,” Ken shoots back with a sigh.

“Why don’t we wind this party down? Ken and the others do have school tomorrow, right? Let’s clean up and say our goodbyes,” Yukari suggests.

With that, everyone pitches in to make Ken’s living room look spotless again before leaving, and the only people left afterwards were the three high school students and Koromaru.

Ken sighs before slumping into the soft cushions of his couch. “I’m sorry for getting you both dragged into this.”

Akechi shakes his head with a gentle smile. “I don’t mind. It was actually quite enjoyable. Plus, I never thought I’d meet Yukari Takeba like this, so I must thank you.”

Yusuke nods his agreement. “This gathering has given me the opportunity to sketch numerous scenes that leave me quite satisfied as well.”

“I see,” Ken says as Koromaru makes his way into his lap. “Then I’m glad.”

“I have to ask you, though,” Akechi starts, already in his thinking pose after he’s examined one of Ken’s old photos from his days in SEES. “How did you get to know such a vibrant number of people?”

“It’s like I said before,” Ken answers. “We all lived in the same town. It isn’t that strange we got to know each other, is it?”

Akechi shakes his head. “No, I guess not. But all of you are wearing armbands in this photo, are you not? Why was a grade schooler admitted into a high school club?”

Ken didn’t have an answer for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long!! Here's the last part of Ken's birthday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Monday, July 4 - After School**

Right as Ken is packing his bag and getting ready to leave, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it from his pocket as he stuffs the remaining item into his bag and checks the screen. It was a message from Akira.

 **Akira:** [Senpai, are you free today? I’m planning to go to Mementos with the others and wanted to know if you can come with]

Ken peeks at the desk in front of him to make sure Akechi already left before composing a reply.

 **Ken:** [Sure, I should be free for the day.]

 **Ken:** [When should I get there?]

It doesn’t take long for Akira to reply.

 **Akira:** [About 15-20 minutes after we do. I’ll text you right before we head in]

 **Akira:** [Also, is there any weapon you prefer?]

 **Ken:** [Oh, you don’t need to worry about that. I’ll bring my own.]

 **Akira:** [Alright]

* * *

**Later (In Mementos)**

Ann notices him first as he descends down the stairs, and they both do a double-take for two completely different reasons.

“S-senpai? Why are you holding a hockey stick?” Ann asks with an incredulous expression.

“Well… I can’t parade around with an _actual_ weapon in Shibuya, can I? So… I thought a hockey stick would be the next best thing.” Ken scratches at the back of his head, feeling a little self-conscious, before eyeing the thieves who were all wearing themed costumes and masks on their faces. “So, this was what you meant by a Metaverse outfit.”

“I’m a little disappointed on that front,” Ann admits, pouting. “Your clothes didn’t change much at all. You’re still wearing a school uniform, but it’s not one I recognize…”

Ken looks down at himself and belatedly realizes he’s wearing his old Gekkoukan uniform complete with the SEES armband, and the holster containing his Evoker is magically strapped around his waist. He puzzles at the holster for a few seconds because he swears it was stuffed in his bag… Wait a second. Where _was_ his bag? He puzzles for a few more seconds before figuring it was probably a Metaverse thing and looks up to answer Ann’s unspoken question.

“It's my old Gekkoukan uniform, though I don’t know how the SEES armband got there. I haven’t worn it in years…”

A cartoonish cat-looking… thing steps up and opens its mouth. “It's probably because you still perceive yourself as part of SEES. I wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. Normally, your clothes down here would reflect what you think a rebel would look like, but you might be a special case since your Persona manifested under different circumstances.”

“That does make sense if I think about it.” Ken nods his head at the explanation. “I have a question though. Who—no. _What_ are you?”

The cat-thing puffs out its chest. “Can’t you tell? I’m human.”

“It’s the cat, isn’t it?” Ken deadpans as he looks to whom he assumes is Akira.

“For the last time, I’m _not_ a cat!” Morgana yowls.

The short-haired girl with a metal mask covering the upper half of her face steps forward. “Moving that aside, I’m assuming you’re Amada-kun? I’m Makoto Niijima, though in the Metaverse, I am referred to as Queen.”

“Ooh, that’s right!” Ryuji exclaims. “This guy needs a codename, doesn’t he? He might not be an official Phantom Thief, but we can’t throw his actual name around while we’re down here, can we?”

Akira nods. “Skull does have a point. Do you have any in mind?”

Ken hums a tone as he thinks about it. “I might, but can I hear the rest of your codenames before I choose?”

The Phantom Thieves all agree and give him the names they use in the Metaverse.

“Hm, then I’ll be Sparrow,” Ken decides.

Yusuke nods his head. “It’s simplistic, but I do like the sound of it.”

“Welcome aboard, Sparrow,” Akira says with a smile.

Now that Ken has a proper codename, the Thieves give him a small run-down of what Mementos essentially was, and Ken found it to be strikingly similar to Tartarus, Reaper and all. And then came the time to actually explore Mementos. Ken nearly has a heart attack when Morgana turns into a _bus_ of all things, but reminds himself of the far more peculiar sights he’s seen since awakening his Persona.

The Thieves had their own method of summoning their Personas, much like the Persona users from Inaba had their own, so when it becomes time for Ken to summon his own Persona, he forms a mental apology to the Thieves as he points his Evoker toward his chest. He hears various shouts as he pulls the trigger, but ignores them in favor of summoning Kala-Nemi and eliminating the remaining Shadow with a powerful Ziodyne. He holds his breath as he turns to see each of the Thieves expressing various levels of shock.

“Dude, _that’s_ how you summon your Persona? You have to shoot yourself?” Ryuji asks after opening and closing his mouth a few times.

Ken lifts up the Evoker still in his hand. “In my defense, this isn’t a real gun.”

Ann shakes her head. “But we don’t use real guns either. They’re just models modified to look like the real thing.”

“Hey, let’s discuss this where we aren’t in danger of being caught by the Reaper, alright?” Akira says, effectively pausing the conversation for a better time. “The rest area is just on the next floor, so let’s find our way down there first.”

With that, everyone crams inside the Monabus and Akira drives them to the (nonfunctional) escalators that would lead them down to the rest area.

Once there, Akira turns to Ken. “Would you mind telling us how this whole shooting yourself thing works?”

“So each group of Persona users has their own method to summon their Personas. My group just happens to have the most morbid method so far,” Ken explains. “We summon our Personas by accepting the fact that death is an inevitability and facing that fact head-on. It won’t work if you’re still afraid of dying.”

Ryuji whistles. “That sounds freakin’ badass! But… weren’t you also eleven at the time when you first fought Shadows?”

Ken averts his gaze to the floor. “I had nothing to live for back then, so I wasn’t afraid of dying.”

After a few moments, Ken feels a gloved hand tentatively grab his own. He doesn’t need to look up to know it’s Yusuke’s.

“It’s fine now,” Ken finds himself saying. “I won’t try to throw my life away again. I made a promise.”

The rest of the Phantom Thieves remain silent as Akira makes the decision to end their trip to Mementos early.


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday, July 11 - After School**

It’s been two days since the news of Kaneshiro’s arrest was made public. Ever since then, talk of the Phantom Thieves followed Ken everywhere he went. Akechi, who had been absent from school on the day of the arrest, even seemed slightly irritated whenever someone came to ask him for details. Ken honestly can’t blame him.

He’s told Mitsuru about how the Thieves did their work and about the circumstances that lead to Akira’s transfer to Tokyo, and she agreed that the Thieves couldn’t be responsible for the mental shutdown cases if their leader was brought to Tokyo after these strange circumstances already began. She also permitted him to assist the Phantom Thieves with their exploration of Mementos since she’s also curious about what new information this strange new Tartarus look-alike would reveal.

Ken sighs softly as he opens the door to the music classroom located on the second floor of the Fine Arts building. Yusuke was already sitting in one of the chairs close to the grand piano, sketchbook and pencil at the ready. The younger boy greets him with a gentle smile before nodding toward the piano he positioned himself in front of. Ken obliges while inwardly wondering why he even agreed to this arrangement in the first place.

It all began at lunchtime earlier that day when Yusuke asked him if he played any instruments. Ken admitted to taking piano lessons in middle school, and Yusuke’s expression literally brightened. He then explained to Ken how his next art assignment dealt with musical instruments and asked Ken to play the piano for him.

Ken sat poised in front of the piano, fingers positioned at the keys as he thinks of a song to play for Yusuke. The song he ends up playing is one that also had vocals involved, and Ken lets the lyrics pour from his lips in time with his fingers at the keys. It’s a song that was saved to the mp3 player he now carries around everywhere. When he first listened to the song, it was the day after the former members of SEES experienced the strength of Erebus firsthand. The song gave him hope for the future, and he’s sure it gave Minato the same feeling before he went off to protect all of humanity from restarting the inevitable Fall. Just thinking about his former leader made Ken’s voice quiver with emotion and his eyes start to water. It was a beautiful song, and Ken still thinks so as he finishes the last chords of the song.

When Ken looks up, he notices Yusuke is much closer to the piano than when the song first started, pencil having ceased its movement a while ago and eyes gently gazing at him. Ken can’t help but feel self-conscious at the undivided attention and almost flinches away when Yusuke reaches a hand toward his face.

“Truly beautiful,” Yusuke says, and while Ken can’t tell whether he’s referring to the song or himself, his face warms all the same.

Yusuke’s hand is only a few centimeters from his face now, but before it finally makes contact, the door to the music room slides open until it slams to the other side. Ken can’t help but feel disappointed when Yusuke retracts his hand as the intruder begins to speak.

“Huh. So you were the one who was playing just now?” the speaker, probably the music teacher, asks in a stern voice. “Do you have permission to be in here?”

Yusuke stands, clutching his sketchbook tightly in his grip. “My apologies. I wished to use this room as inspiration for my new art piece, and my senpai agreed to help me.”

The teacher’s voice loses some of its sharpness when she speaks again. “You’re Yusuke Kitagawa… Very well. I will let you use this room for your artwork. And you.” She turns to Ken and nods, lips quirking upwards into a subtle smile. “I can tell you love music. Feel free to enter this room whenever you feel like it. You play wonderfully, and your voice compliments it well.”

Ken merely ducks his head in embarrassment as the teacher leaves, sliding the door shut with much more gentleness than before. Yusuke sits next to Ken on the bench then, sketchbook and pencil abandoned on the chair he was just sitting in.

“Would you mind playing another song for me, Senpai?”

He complies and starts off another song for Yusuke to listen to and tries not to react when Yusuke presses closer to him with his body. He doesn’t mind this closeness, surprisingly. He probably would if it were anyone else, but with Yusuke, Ken was somehow okay with this. And so the two boys sat like this even after the song finishes, hands linked together and bodies pressed close.

* * *

  **Evening**

Ken had just gotten home from his daily walk with Koromaru when he heard a soft knocking coming from the front door. Puzzled, he looks through the peephole to see none other than Akechi in casual wear standing out in the hallway on the other side.

“There were some things wanted to ask you about,” Akechi says as Ken opens the door, “and I was wondering if we could speak in your apartment.”

“Good evening to you, too,” Ken says before he moves to let Akechi inside.

Akechi visibly cringes at Ken’s words. “Sorry, good evening and pardon the intrusion.”

“Not a problem,” Ken replies. “…I was just about to get dinner ready. Would you like to stay and talk over dinner?”

Akechi puts on a conflicted face before eventually smiling. “I would like that. Thank you.”

“Again, it isn’t a problem.”

Koromaru bounds up to Akechi then, giving a short bark as he wags his tail.

Akechi kneels down and pats the fluffy dog on the head. “Hello there, Koromaru.”

Koromaru closes his eyes in pure bliss in response.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. Dinner shouldn’t be long.”

And it wasn’t long before a simple meal was placed into two bowls and set on the table.

“What was it you wanted to talk about?”

Akechi gently places his spoon into his bowl. “I wanted to ask what you thought of the Phantom Thieves.”

The corners of Ken’s lips twitched into a frown. “What I think of the Phantom Thieves, huh? I think what they’re doing is necessary for change to happen. You said before in one of your interviews that they have the potential to be dangerous, but… I don’t think they’d abuse their power like that.”

“I see.” Akechi fiddles with the spoon with his finger.

“Could you answer a question of mine now that I’ve answered one of yours?”

“Go on ahead,” Akechi answers, bringing a spoonful of food to his lips.

“Have you ever heard of something called Apathy Syndrome?”

“I can’t say I have. Why do you ask?”

“It used to be a common phenomenon back in Iwatodai up until a few years short of a decade ago.” Ken pauses before he says his next bit, keeping an eye on Akechi’s face in order to gauge his reaction. “I asked because those mental shutdown cases reminded me a bit of that.”

The look on the young detective’s face is carefully neutral. “Did they ever find the cause of this syndrome?”

Ken shakes his head. “There was no logical explanation for it. All I know is in the final year, the number of victims would rise when the moon grew full and then fall drastically after a full moon. After one particular full moon, it all ended for good.”

“I see…” Akechi says again, rubbing his chin with his left hand. “I have one more question to ask, if you would permit me.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you know what a Persona is?”

It’s Ken’s turn to keep a neutral expression on his face. “You mean like in Jungian psychology? It’s a mask someone wears in order to interact and connect with other people. It acts as a bridge between you and the outside world.”

Akechi chuckles, but Ken could tell he was disappointed with his non-reaction. “You sound as if a teacher called on you in class.”

Ken shudders. “My old school had a peculiar nurse who would fill in for teachers if they were out sick. He’d only ever taught us about the occult and had a particular way of speaking. Your question just gave me a sense of déjà vu.”

“Could you tell me more about this school nurse of yours?”

“Well, he was more of a witch doctor than a nurse, in my honest opinion.” Ken chuckles a bit at the memory. “Everyone thinks he’s just plain weird, but his knowledge of all things occult and mythological is boundless. He even taught me a little about Tarot readings in the little free time I had.”

“Little free time?” Akechi repeats, framing it into a question.

“Oh, I was part of a few clubs back in my old school. That on top of being in the student council gave me little room to do anything besides study.”

“That must’ve been exhausting for you,” Akechi says with sympathy laced in his voice.

Ken lets himself shrug. “I guess? But if I didn’t strive to be more outgoing, I would’ve turned out more depressed than I already am. That and Mitsuru-san wouldn’t have expected any less from me.” There wasn’t any hiding it anymore. Ken is pretty sure Akechi knows Mitsuru is his guardian now. “Now, I have so much free time on my hands that I don’t know what to do with it.”

“If you’d like, you could spend some of it with me.” Akechi looks just as surprised as Ken feels about the words leaving his mouth.

“Oh, um. I think I sort of already have a boyfriend,” Ken says out of pure jest.

After barking out a laugh, Akechi only shakes his head. “You know that isn’t what I meant.”

“I’d like that, actually.” Despite the gentle smile on his face, Ken is cheering within the confines of his brain. _Objective met!_

Akechi gives a smile of his own as he finishes up his bowl. Once he finishes, he asks, “It’s Kitagawa-kun, isn’t it?”

“Pshh, no. Whatever gave you that idea?”

Judging from the smile he’s giving Ken, Akechi knows he’s joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing? What’s a pacing? Can you eat it?
> 
> All jokes aside, I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it’s okay? I’m gonna have some tags changed in just a bit.
> 
> The first song Ken plays is “My Testimony” by Yumi Kawamura from the P3 Movie: Winter of Rebirth


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >B)

**Tuesday, July 19 - Morning**

In all honesty, Ken should have expected something like this a little sooner. He stares silently at the love letter which was styled to look like a calling card from the Phantom Thieves. He hasn’t turned it over but suspects the contents of the lettering would iterate something about stealing his heart. He's already feeling tired as he sits at his desk. Normally, he doesn’t read letters like these; often times, he was just too nervous to do so. This time, however, something in his gut told him to flip it over and read it.

The contents of the letter are… just as he expected and proceed to tell him to meet the writer of the letter on the rooftop of the main school building. He can’t help but cringe at how cliché it is but decides to meet this person on the rooftop and gently turn them down. After flipping the card back over, Ken looks up to see Akechi regarding the card with a hint of worry on his face.

“…Is that what I think it is?” the detective hesitantly asks.

“It’s a love letter designed to look like one of those calling cards.”

“Oh… Well, I can’t say it wasn’t expected.” Akechi manages a light laugh. “It would’ve been absurd to think the Phantom Thieves would target a high school student like you, especially when they have their hands tied with Medjed. What do you plan to do with it?”

“I’m going to meet with them and let them down gently. I’m already taken, after all.”

Well, technically, he is. Ken hasn’t actually talked with Yusuke about their relationship status. He didn’t feel any need to when their actions spoke louder than any words either of them could convey.

Akechi nods in agreement. “I believe that would be the best course of action. Did you often get letters like these back in your hometown?”

Ken scratches the back of his head in nervousness. “Ever since elementary school, if you can believe it.” He starts to backtrack at the appalled look on the young detective’s face. “I never read any of them, though! I always got too nervous to read them. And, well… I never really thought about relationships before. Never thought I was deserving of one. And I… still don’t.”

“Yet you let Kitagawa-kun in.” Akechi looks like he wants to say more but stays silent.

“I did. He… deserves someone better. Someone innocent like him.”

“And you’re saying you aren’t? I find that hard to believe. For what it’s worth, I think you’re deserving of a relationship, Amada-kun.”

Ken shakes his head in response just as their homeroom teacher enters the room. “Let’s discuss this at another time.” _Like never._

Akechi shoots him a worried glance before facing forward in his seat, reluctantly awaiting their first lesson of the day.

* * *

  **After School**

Ken really isn’t looking forward to turning someone down, but he steels himself and opens the door to the rooftop and immediately freezes at the person he sees before him.

“L-leader?”

Minato Arisato stands before him, not looking a day older than the day he technically died. His hands are tucked religiously in the pockets of a crisp new Kosei uniform, and he’s giving Ken the most gentle smile he’s ever seen on his leader’s face.

“It’s good to see you again, Ken. You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you.”

Ken flounders for words, anything, to tumble out of his mouth and finally settles with, “How?”

Minato’s expression turns somber. “It’s a long story. You know about Elizabeth, right?” Ken nods. “Well, she basically took my place as the Seal, but before I left, she told me I had a destiny I needed to help change, and she said it involved working with you.”

“…Did she say anything else?”

Minato’s brows only furrow then. “I think something was keeping her from giving me all the details, but she did say two lives were dealt shitty hands at fate and are stuck playing a rigged game.”

Ken feels his face mirroring Minato’s at the explanation. What does that even mean? What does it have anything to do with Ken? He shakes his head and smiles at the familiar face in front of him. Slowly, he unloops the mp3 player hanging around his neck and holds it along with the earphones out to Minato.

“I believe these belong to you, Leader.”

The blue-haired teen(?) manages an impish smile at that. “Only if you call me Minato. I’m pretty sure you’re older than me at this point.”

Ken smiles. “It’s a deal, Minato.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Tuesday, July 19 - Evening**

“Mitsuru-san, please pardon my French, but _what the fuck?_ ”

Mitsuru sighs on the other end of the line, but Ken can detect the mirth in her voice as she speaks. “Amada, that isn’t even French.”

Ken rolls his eyes hard enough to send them off into another dimension. It’s a blessing Mitsuru can’t see him right now. “You know what I mean, Mitsuru-san.”

Mitsuru giggles. _She actually giggles._ “I’m sorry Amada. I merely wanted to surprise you.” Her voice turns serious in the next second. “How is he doing?”

“He passed out on the guest bed the moment we got home,” Ken answers truthfully and says nothing about the new boxes stacked neatly by the guest room door. Mitsuru must’ve sent someone to place Minato’s belongings there while they’d been at school.

“I see. I’d given him a few days to recuperate before enrolling him at Kosei, but it seems it hasn’t done much to help him.”

Ken bites his lip. “It’s probably from the years he’s spent being the Seal. Do you think he’ll get better?”

A sigh is heard from the other end of the line. “Only time will tell, though I do hope he recovers. Keep an eye out for him when you can.”

“Of course, Mitsuru-san. Have a good rest of your evening.”

“And you as well, Amada.”

The line goes dead not long after, but Ken doesn’t put his phone away just yet. He thumbs at the non-thievery group chat and begins typing up a message.

 **Ken:** [Remember how I said my former leader technically died to protect mankind?]

 **Akira:** [Yeah]

 **Ryuji:** [What about it?]

 **Ken:** [I don’t know how else to explain it, but he’s alive again?]

 **Ken:** [And he’s agreed to help with my mission.]

 **Yusuke:** [You must be relieved to have him back. I would be if I were in your situation.]

 **Ken:** [I am. Thank you, Yusuke.]

 **Ann:** [!!!]

 **Ann:** [Does that mean he’ll be joining us in Mementos too??]

 **Ken:** [Most likely. But that depends on if his current fatigue is only temporary.]

 **Ryuji:** [Ah, shit. Is he alright?]

 **Ken:** [He’s probably fine and needs more time to recover, but I’m worried about him. As is Mitsuru-san.]

 **Ken:** [She let him rest for a few days before sending him to Tokyo, but he still passed out the moment he got to the guest room.]

 **Makoto:** [That is definitely a cause for concern. Here’s to hoping he recovers soon.]

 **Akira:** [Yeah, we definitely want to meet him soon]

 **Akira:** [He seems like a cool guy]

 **Ken:** [Thanks, guys. It’s starting to get a bit late, so I’ll be heading to bed soon.]

 **Yusuke:** [Sweet dreams, Senpai.]

 **Ken:** [You too, Yusuke  <3]

 **Ann:** [OMG]

 **Ryuji:** […Anyone else feel like a third-wheel?]

**[Several people are typing…]**

* * *

  **Wednesday, July 20 - Morning**

Ken is quickly reminded of his first day at Kosei as he and Minato are dropped off at the front gates. Everyone just stares at them, stunned, and Ken silently wishes he could turn invisible. Minato doesn’t seem very bothered by the attention as he slips his hands in his pockets and follows Ken into the building, but that’s probably only because he can’t hear all of the whispering through his earphones. Ken misses them already. When they reach Ken’s classroom, Minato pats Ken’s shoulder as a signal of his departure and slips through the door of the classroom adjacent to Ken’s. At least Ken knows where Minato’s classroom is now.

“Who was that just now?” Akechi asks once Ken takes a seat at his desk.

“Minato Arisato. Another friend from Iwatodai,” Ken answers. “He just transferred here yesterday.”

“I see… Speaking of yesterday, how did things go after school?”

Ken fights back a laugh, but a smile is still clear on his face. “It was just Minato’s way of surprising me, I guess. I had no idea he was back in Japan until after school yesterday.”

“Ah, then I’m happy things worked out for you.” Akechi pauses; something on his face indicated he thought something was missing. “Where’s your mp3 player? It’s almost strange to see you without it.”

“I returned it to its original owner. You can probably guess who that is.”

“Arisato-san again?” Akechi’s voice takes a teasing tone. “Are you sure you two aren’t the ones dating?”

Ken shakes his head, grinning. “No, we’ve just known each other for a long time.” It’s a bit of a stretch, but it’s technically true.

“It must be nice to be that close to someone.” Akechi sounds almost wistful as he says that sentence, and Ken tries to ignore it.

* * *

  **Lunchtime**

Ken finds himself surrounded by classmates once again. Everyone is asking what his relationship is with the newer transfer student from Iwatodai, but everything goes quiet when the door to the classroom slams open and Minato walks in, slouching in on himself and earphones securely on his ears. It was a clear sign he did not want to talk to anyone, and he makes a beeline for Ken’s desk, steals an empty chair from another desk, and promptly rests his head. On top of Ken’s notebook.

The interruption is enough to repel everyone from the slumped form on Ken's desk, and Ken is grateful for it. Even if his notebook has to pay the price of being Minato’s pillow for the rest of the period.

As Yusuke arrives, Ken slowly unclips one of the earphones from Minato’s ear and asks, “Do you want to eat anything?”

“Not really,” Minato answers. “Too tired.”

“That’s okay. But if you get hungry, I brought a bento for you, too.”

“Thanks, Ken.” Minato silently reaches for the earphone in Ken’s hand and secures it back over his ear without looking.

“Is he always like this?” Akechi is turned around in his chair, eyeing the tired Minato with concern.

“He’s been really fatigued lately. We’re hoping it’s only temporary,” Ken replies as he hands Akechi and Yusuke their own bento.

“Just because I’m listening to music doesn't mean I can’t hear you two talking about me,” Minato mumbles.

Akechi freezes his movement in opening his container. “Ah, I apologize, Arisato-san—”

Minato groans. “Don’t call me that. It makes me feel old. Just call me Minato.”

“But you _are_ old. You’re a twenty-three-year-old stuck in a seventeen-year-old’s body.” Ken knows what he’s saying is one hundred percent true, but he also knows Akechi would be none the wiser with the statement.

Minato groans again. “Don’t remind me.”

“That’s… oddly specific,” Akechi comments.

“Don’t think too much about it,” Minato says quickly. “It’s an inside joke, Mr. Detective Prince.”

“Alright, Minato-san.”

Another groan. “You aren’t dropping the ‘san’ thing, are you?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Sunday, July 24 - Evening**

Ken furrows his brows at his phone as Minato looks over his shoulder to read the message from Akira.

“So, Medjed is declaring war on the Phantom Thieves…” Minato says after sipping from the bottle of Cielo Mist he bought from a convenience store.

“And Akechi is pretty much on the Phantom Thieves’ case. There isn’t much we can do about either of those,” Ken replies, pocketing his phone and taking Koromaru’s leash back from Minato. “How’re you holding up? Do you want to go for a couple more blocks or head home?”

“Let’s head home. I’m kinda tired.”

Ken nods in response and takes the lead in guiding them home. “You improved a bit since you first arrived,” he says once their apartment building comes into view.

“Yeah, I’m starting to feel a bit better, too. It’s a good thing summer break started,” Minato replies. “I don’t have to worry about randomly dozing off in class. The teachers got pretty mad about it until Mitsuru came up with a good enough excuse for it. Not that I cared in the first place. It was just annoying to have to wake up, to be honest.”

A laugh manages to escape Ken’s lips at Minato’s flippant remark, and he opens his mouth to say something but stops when he sees a familiar face quickly approaching them.

“Ah, Amada-kun, Minato-san. Back from your walk, I presume? I just got back from the precinct myself.” Akechi then holds out two wrapped containers tied together by string out to Ken. “It’s sushi. I just ran into Yusuke’s friends earlier, and he wanted me to deliver this to you two.”

“Oh, I heard he was going to eat sushi with some friends today,” Ken says as he takes the containers from Akechi. “He didn’t have to save some for us, though. I’ll make sure to thank him.”

“There’s something I need to speak to you about.”

The tone of Akechi’s voice makes Ken tense ever so slightly. _Here we go…_ “What is it?”

“It’s mainly just speculation on my part, but Kitagawa-kun and his friends… Are you aware their actions are more than just a little suspicious?”

Ken’s gaze on Akechi hardens into a sharp glare. “Are you insinuating _mon petit ami_ and his friends are the Phantom Thieves?”

“Your _petit_ what?”

“Minato, now really isn’t the time.” Ken rounds back on Akechi, a silent fury glinting in his eyes. “Don’t you think I would’ve already known if I was supposedly dating one of the Phantom Thieves?”

Akechi raises his arms placatingly, trying (and failing) to calm Ken down. “Like I said, I was merely just speculating. I just wanted to warn you in case—”

“Warn me?” Ken repeats, voice growing as sharp as his glare. “Do you think I need protection? I am not made of glass, and I do not appreciate being treated as such. I can handle myself just fine.”

“R-right. My apologies. I merely just wanted to let you know they’re being suspected so you’d keep your distance. I don’t like the thought of you getting dragged into this.”

_It’s a bit too late for that, buddy._ “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’ll… take my leave, then,” Akechi says and practically flees the scene.

Once Akechi is out of sight, Ken huffs the sigh he’s been holding back. “I’m not a princess…”

“Not a cutie girlfriend either, that’s for sure,” Minato quips.

Ken turns and gives Minato an incredulous look. “Did you just… quote a song lyric?”

His companion merely shrugs. “You’re the one who did it first. I only added to it.” Minato waits until they’ve reached their building’s lobby before saying, “So, you and that Yusuke guy, huh? Since when did you learn to speak French?”

“Since Mitsuru-san suggested I take it as one of my foreign language courses?”

“One of them? How many did she make you take?”

“Um… Three?”

“ _Mon Dieu_ , Ken.”

“We aren’t even monotheists, Minato… Actually, aren’t Persona users practically exempt from following religion anyway?”

“You know what I mean. I’m going to have to give Mitsuru a piece of my mind the next time I see her.”

“ _S’il te plaît, non._ ”

* * *

  **Monday, July 25 - Evening**

Ken is horror-stricken when he reads the update from Akira on Futaba/Alibaba. The poor girl thinks she’s the cause of her own mother’s death. And to learn Futaba thinks of her own home as a tomb, a place to die… Ken can’t leave this alone.

**Ken:** [Let me join you guys for this.]

**Akira:** [Are you sure…?]

**Ken:** [I want to help her because I understand how she feels. I can’t just stand by and do nothing.]

**Akira:** [Okay]

**Akira:** [We’ll be going back to the Palace tomorrow. Think you can meet us in Leblanc by noon?]

“If you’re going, you’re taking me with you.”

Ken jumps nearly three feet into the air at Minato’s voice speaking directly into his ear. “Minato, you're done with your shower?” He frowns at the still-wet hair clinging to Minato’s face and grabs the towel from the other’s grasp. “You’re going to catch a cold like that.”

“I’m going with you,” Minato says, obviously trying to sound demanding as Ken is toweling the remaining droplets from his hair.

“Are you sure? What about your condition?”

“You’re sounding exactly like Mitsuru,” Minato says as his head is freed from the confines of the towel.

“I promised her I’d look out for you.” Ken crosses his arms, not willing to budge on the subject.

“I’ll be fine. Let me go with you. And if something goes wrong, I’ll tell Mitsuru it was all my idea.”

“Fine…” After huffing a sigh, Ken uncrosses his arms and unlocks his phone.

**Ken:** [I’ll be there.]

**Ken:** [And I’ll be bringing Minato with me.]

He hears a bark by his feet and makes the mistake of staring into Koromaru’s begging eyes. It’s unfair how adorable Koromaru can be. He can never say no to that face.

**Ken:** [And Koromaru too, apparently.]

**Akira:** [Nice]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh my French is actually _really_ rusty (I haven’t taken a French course since high school haha...), so correct me if any of it is incorrect, but these are the rough translations:
> 
> Mon petit ami - My boyfriend
> 
> Mon Dieu - My God
> 
> S’il te plaît, non. - Please don’t.
> 
> One of Ken’s other foreign language courses is English, and I’ll let y’all guess what the last one is lol.
> 
> I feel like Minato at least learned a bit of French from Bebe, so uh, yeah. He knows some French.

**Author's Note:**

> I own a [twitter](https://twitter.com/katojiku628). Feel free to follow me and yell at me about fandoms and stuff. (I don't bite. I promise.)


End file.
